


Content

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berd surveys his 'fair'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Berd looked contently down at Grall, still asleep by F'nor's shoulder, as Brekke dressed for the day. He cheeped, and was shushed by his friend, though she did smile. He liked that she smiled now, sometimes.

As she settled her tunic in place, Berd hopped up to her shoulder, tail wrapping around her neck for an anchor. He looked back at Grall, at F'nor, and then over at Canth, and felt satisfied that his personal fair was at peace.


End file.
